


What was the Question ?

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hangover, Impala, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW GIF, Star Wars References, bacon and pancakes, kinda angst, pic, proposal, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah. I have the ring tucked away for months now. And my nerves as killing me. What if he rejects me, what if he says no? Fuck do you think he'll want to marry me too? Because I want that. I freaking want that. I want it so much- and I'm afraid I don't deserve any of -"</p><p>In which, Dean's a terrible drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What was the Question ?

Dean's head is pounding.

 

 _Damn_. His throat is as dry as Sahara. He kept his eyes close, trying to remember what had happened. Memories flood gates opened as he reach for his phone.

 

Damn it Sam. It was as simple salt n burn, ain't it always? That messes up everything. And Sam, Sam just threw himself as bait. Dean knew it was illogical to be mad, they have been doing this ever since the beginning of time, but he was downright pissed at Himself and Sam.

 

He _almost_ lost Sam, yet again because of some skanky ghost. Three months ago, he would be this mad at Sam for doing so. But that was three months ago, before Dean lost all his pretences, before he kissed Sam because he found it cute, yeah cute, that Sam cooked for him. He was caught off guard as Sam returned the kiss, just as about he was about to pull away. He wishes there's some words to describe that moment. But there's just non, except. They've been together ever since.

 

A lot and nothing had changed at the same time. Sure, monogamy is new. With his eyes still closed, he touch his lips. Damn it, then he remembered walking out, telling Sam to _not wait up. Go to the bunker._

 

Afraid of what he might see, he started to reach for his chest, and pleaded that he was wearing a shirt, and no he was not. He was almost shaking when he realised he was still wearing his jeans, where the hell was he? He opened his eyes, and saw the ceiling of Sam's room. _Huh_. He tried to reach for the familiar switch beside the bed, and almost spilled the water in a glass on the bedside table. There's pain reliever and a glass of water. _Huh_. What the hell? How'd he get home?

Shit, please be it that he didn't bring anyone with him. He remembered the bartender, openly flirting with him. And some blond chick who made a pass at him. He grabbed the pills and drank the water, partially sitting up. The room was spinning.

 

Almost missing the note that said. **"Babe, there's bacon and pancakes on the kitchen, I love you."**

 

Okay that was odd, he's sure that's Sam's penmanship but why wasn't e mad? Or doesn't sound angry at all? He removed the blanket and headed out the door. . . .

 

* * *

 

 

"Sammy!" He tried calling out the library door but Sam didn't answer. Where the hell was Sam. He spotted his phone and checked the time. It's too _damn_ early, where could Sam possibly be.

 

He found his shirt, on the kitchen top. It smelled like alcohol and smoke, strangely not perfume. He was looking at the pancake and bacon at the table. This must be some kind of prank, maybe it's poisoned.

 

He shook his head. Okay, moment of truth. He grabbed a piece of Bacon and stuck it in his mouth. Nothing happened. He reached for pancake, pouring messy syrup before eating it. Damn delicious cooking. He briefly wondered where Sam had learned cooking, it was always Dean who cooks for him back then. He finished two pancakes before realising he was too hangover to eat more. He _needed_ to find Sam.

 

He tried calling Sam's phone but it was on voice mail. Maybe Sam was mad at him. And maybe this would be the last time his Sammy would cook for him. His heart started to pound at the possibility, he couldn't have fuck this much right? Right? He reached for his shirt. Deciding not to wear it, for it might remind Sam of what ever fucked up shit he did while he was drunk. He heads towards his room, planning to grab the keys to the impala, if Sam didn't use it to get away from him. God, please don't. He took the turn towards his room and twist the knob, feeling the cold metal against his sweating fingers. . . .

 

* * *

 

 

Dean had a plan, to get dress and find Sam, he was already expecting the worst. Sam can be as cruel as him when he wanted to, when he's entitled to. What Dean wasn't expecting was to find Sam in his room.

 

 _Sprawled_ against the sheets in Dean's Metallica shirt and boxers. Sam's hair was all over the place and it would be a bitch to clean up, the hair fall. He carefully headed towards the bed.

Sam was _here_.

 

He couldn't be that Mad if he was sleeping in Dean's bed right? Right?

 

He sat on the bed and reach for Sam's forehead, touching Sam's hair slightly. Sammy. He just about to stand up, and let Sam have peace when Sam turned towards him, wrapping arms around Dean's torso and hauling him like a giant teddy bear.

 

"Woah, easy tiger" he mutters as Sam manipulated Dean's arm. Sam had tucked himself on Dean's side. Head on Dean's left shoulder, using Dean's arms as pillow. Dean automatically wrapped his arms around Sam's head, playing with the lump of entangled hair. Sam's arm was on his stomach, and Dean had reach to stroke on Sam's hands.

 

"Baby" he prompted Sam. As he listened to Sam's breath even up. "Are you up?"

 

"I'm sleepy Dean." Sam said lazily, tucking his head on Dean's neck.

 

"Why are you in my room and not yours? "

The hidden meaning was not lost to both of them. Dean was asking if he was angry, why didn't he sleep beside Dean. Sam is a cuddler, he sleeps better when he has Dean beside him. So it only made sense for them to sleep in the same bed.

 

"You didn't want me there." Sam said, in a surprisingly happy tone. Smug even.

 

"What? No, who told you that?" He gripped Sam tighter.

 

 

"It's fine Dean." Sam said nonchalantly.

 

"Baby, I'm" he paused thinking of a better word, but non sufficient enough. "Sorry. About last night, I mean. I was angry and I just, shit chick flick moment. What I'm saying is, I shouldn't have -"

 

"Walked out? Gotten drunk? Ignored my calls? And got home so wasted I don't know how you managed to?" Sam snorted.

 

"Well yeah." If you put it that way. _How the hell did he get home?_

 

"Okay." Dean's chest started to constrict. What the hell was wrong with Sammy, why wasn't he bitching out it.

 

"Baby. Are - I mean, uh "

 

"Dean babe, don't strain yourself." Sam laughed at him. And Dean would just do anything just for him to laugh again.

 

"Are you mad at me?" He blurted the words so fast.

 

"Why? Because you _kicked_ me out of my own bed? And refused me to take your pants off?" Emphasised by tugging jeans belt.

 

"I, what now?" Dean was confused. He promised not to get drunk anymore, well for a month, well a week tops. Sam chucked against him. Started pressing kisses in his neck.

 

"I'm not mad at you Dean, well maybe I was but not any more."

 

"Are you sure?" Dean panted against Sam.

 

"Of course." Sam said as he sucked and licked Dean.

 

 

" _Sammy_." Dean choked a warning groan as Sam's reached for his belt.

 

"Besides, You were so drunk last night. I help you removed your shirt but you pushed my hands away. "

 

"Why?" Dean held Sam in place . As Sam reached for his fly. "You keep saying. 'Stop touching me. I have a boyfriend.'"

 

 

Dean flushed **red**. Okay good thing e doesn't remember any of this, god he wouldn't get to out live that chick flick moment. "Hmm? Then?"

 

"You freaking flopped in the bed with jeans on Dean. I know you're uncomfortable wearing these. I tucked you and started to lay beside you. And you kick me, literally."

 

"I'm sorry." What the hell was he thinking.

 

"It's fine Dean. You were so out of it last night, I'm pretty sure you don't remember saying. 'Find another bed, I don't want Sammy be mad at me for smelling like anyone else'" Sam kissed his cheek.

 

"Now you're just making these up right?"

 

"Nope. I had fun talking to you last night. You were quite, um talkative."

 

"That damn Bartender probably wanted to roofie me. " he mutters as Sam laughed.

 

" _Dean_ " Sam said a moment later.

 

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean kept his eyes close. "I love you. And I'm sorry about the hunt. I won't promise not to do it again. But I promise to do it less."

 

"I know baby." "Did you just _Han Solo_ me **again**?"

 

"Nah. I love you too. More that _**pie**_. And that's says something." He smirked.

 

"And to answer your question last night, yes . The answer is yes. It's just yes."

 

"And what was my question?" Dean was once again confused. What question would drunk Dean ask Sam if drunk Dean was thinking that Sam was a stranger?

 

"Not telling."

 

"Bitch."

 

"Jerk." . . .

* * *

 

_"Dude, I'm so drunk. Just stay away from me."_

 

 

_"I got it dean. You just kicked me off the bed. " Sam stared as the ceiling. The floor was cold against his back. He started to sit up when he heard Dean talk._

 

 

_"I'm worried about Sammy, he's stupid, crazy and careless. I fucking hate it. That damn -_ _"_

 

 

_"Hey!" Sam said offendedly._

 

_"I'm scared he'll get killed before I can propose."_

 

_Sam froze at the words._

 

_"Propose?"_

 

_"Yeah. I have the ring tucked away for months now. And my nerves as killing me. What if he rejects me, what if he says no? Fuck do you think he'll want to marry me too? Because I want that. I freaking want that. I want it so much- and I'm afraid I don't deserve any of -" He was cut of when Sam pressed his lips against him._

 

_Sam couldn't let Dean talk more, it was his brother/lover's secret to keep. Sam's eyes were pooling with tears. And Dean, just shove him off. Again._

 

_"I told you dude. Fuck off. I have a boyfriend!" Sam just laughed and head to Dean's room._

 

_Fin._

 


End file.
